


Thorin and the Elfmaid

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is the one I said I was trashing....only I didn't.  It kept nagging me in the back of my head, so I finished it.</p><p>(And apologies to Thorin, but....well, I think I *may* have answered the question of why he excused himself from dinner with Gandalf and Elrond.   I mean, surely at one time the dwarves and elves got along, didn't they?)</p><p>Anyway, this is set when The Company of Thorin Oakenshield visited Rivendell, from part one of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.</p><p>I don't own the characters -- just borrowed them for a bit of fun....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Knock on the Door

There came a soft knock of the door, followed by a soft voice calling, “Lord Thorin, sir? May I enter?”

 

Thorin and his company, along with Bilbo and Gandalf, had been in Rivendell for only a day or so. They were led there by Gandalf, as he sought Lord Elrond's help in reading the map of Erebor that Thorin carried. Elrond had given them all quarters and Thorin was finally settling in and unpacking.

 

He was uneasy and untrusting of the Elvenkind, having been betrayed in the past by the Elves of Mirkwood. But the elves here in Rivendell seemed different from those of Mirkwood, friendlier and more gracious hosts.

 

Opening the door, he was taken aback by the sight that greeted him. An elfmaid stood outside - one who bowed deeply to him when he opened the door.

 

“What do you want?” he asked gruffly, blocking her entrance into his quarters.

 

“My Lord Elrond sent me to attend to your needs while you stay here in Rivendell.” she answered shyly, keeping her head down, not daring to look at the dwarf prince. “He thought perhaps I might not be as...displeasing to you as the others.”

 

“Oh?” He hated to admit it to himself, but he was intrigued by her appearance, so he stood back and motioned for her to enter. “Elrond sent you, hmm? Then come in.”

 

She quietly glided into the room and stood, trying not to fidget under his gaze as he walked completely around her.

 

“So, do you have a name, elfmaid?” he asked, stopping in front of her and staring at her intensely.

 

“Yes, sir. My name is Aria.” She still wouldn't look at him.

 

“Aria, aren't you tiny, for an elfmaid?” He dared to put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

 

“Well, yes, sir, I am. But it is because I am only half-elven. My father was an elf, my mother human. She abandoned me here when she was too old to take care of me. I have lived here in Rivendell for most of my life.” For the first time she dared to look the dwarf prince in the eye.

 

Like most of the elves who resided in Rivendell, Aria had long dark hair and fine features, but with green eyes. But she was short, shorter than many humans even. Even Thorin, dwarf prince that he was, was only a couple of inches shorter than her. Because of her short stature, she was considered something of an outcast by most of the elves. She had learned to quietly stay out of the way and kept mainly to herself.

 

“I see. And Lord Elrond sent you to attend to me?” He regarded her warily.

 

“Yes, sir. Whatever you need or want, I am to bring it to you whenever you tell me. I am at your disposal, sir.” She bowed again.

 

“We shall see.” He cleared his throat. “Tell me, elfmaid, can you bring me food and drink?” He decided to test her.

 

“Of course, sir. What would you like?” She smiled at Thorin. This was one task she was fairly certain she could do for him.

 

He thought for a minute or two. “I'd like some bread and cheese and meat. And wine.” He nodded his head. “That will do for a start.”

 

Aria looked worried as she replied, “The bread and cheese won't be a problem, sir. Nor will the wine. But we don't normally eat meat. Perhaps we can go hunting in the morning, sir?”

 

He huffed. “Fine. Bring what you can. And perhaps we shall indeed hunt tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, sir. I'll be back soon, sir, if I may go?” Aria bowed and nodded towards the door.

 

“Yes. Go!” Thorin turned back to where he had put his gear as she left. She was the first elf he'd ever met that seemed almost afraid of him. Most were rather haughty and arrogant, looking down their noses at his people.

 

He finished unpacking and sat on the foot of his bed, sharpening his sword, thinking about his quest to take back Erebor, when he heard her knock on his door and call to him again.

 

“Come!” He called to her. He was amused to see her balance a tray on one arm while opening the door with the other.

 

She entered his quarters, pleased to not have dropped the laden tray, and pushed the door closed with one slippered foot. Walking over to the table by the open window, she placed the tray and turned to bow again at him.

 

“As I feared, there is no meat. However, there is bread and cheese aplenty. And I have brought a decanter of wine and some fruit as well. I did not bring vegetables -- I hope you don't mind, but I noticed that most of the members of your company don't seem to like them very much and figured you would not as well.” As she spoke, she turned and poured wine into a goblet. Picking up the goblet, she brought it over to where Thorin sat and offered it to him.

 

As he took it from her, their fingers accidentally brushed and she looked at him wide-eyed.

 

_'Did he feel the same electric shock that I just felt?'_ Aria thought to herself. The look on his face - the one eyebrow arching up in question - said he had.

 

He didn't say anything, only brought the goblet to his lips and sipped the wine, watching her intently as he did.

 

She stood there breathless, watching him, until she realized she was staring and hastily dropped her gaze. To cover her sudden nervousness, she turned back to the table began to cut the bread into slices. It didn't take long before she was finished.

 

Heaving a sigh, she spoke up. “I just realized - I didn't bring any butter or honey for the bread. I'll be back in a bit.”

 


	2. Butter and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria bumps into Elrond and Gandalf. Then has a run-in (of sorts) with Thorin.

Not waiting for him to say “yea” or “nay” Aria fled out the door to his quarters, not hearing the deep rumbling chuckle that came from Thorin.

 

_'Maybe it's good I make her nervous. Makes her more....compliant.'_ Thorin thought to himself, finishing the goblet of wine she'd given him. 

 

Putting away his sword, he walked over to the table and poured himself more wine. Then, chuckling to himself again, poured some into a second goblet. Picking up a cluster of grapes from the tray, he settled himself into the chair by the table and waited for her to return.

 

_'No reason I cannot share the wine with her.'_ he thought, a smirk on his face.  _'Might make for an interesting evening.'_

 

Walking quickly through the halls, lost in thought, Aria wasn't paying attention and ran smack into Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey.

 

Looking up into Lord Elrond's surprised face, Aria blurted out a hasty “excuse me, I'm sorry” before trying to hurry away. She wasn't sucessful, for Elrond called out, “Aria! Stop!”

 

As she took in a deep breath and turned around, Elrond walked up to her and asked, “Where are you going in such a hurry, child?”

 

“My Lord Elrond, I am sorry. I am on my way to the kitchens, to get butter and honey for bread.” she replied, red-faced.

 

“Ah, I see.” he peered down at her, his eyes twinkling. “And is the butter and honey for Thorin's bread?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Elrond was not helping her discomfiture at all.

 

Gandalf spoke up, “Does he make you nervous, Aria?” He asked kindly.

 

As she nodded up at the tall wizard, he gave her a merry smile. “Don't be afraid of him, Aria. He won't bite.”

 

“That's not why....I'm not worried about him biting me....” She finally shook her head at the pair of them, it finally dawning on her that she was the object of gentle teasing by the Elf lord and the wizard.

 

Giving them both a sour look, she turned and hurried on her way to the kitchens, tuning out the gentle laughter from them.

 

She took her time gathering the butter and honey from the kitchen. Placing them both on a small tray, she reluctantly made her way back to Thorin's room.

 

Not bothering to knock this time, she opened the door and entered. She found Thorin snoozing in the chair by the table, his booted feet propped up in the other chair, the goblet of wine barely hanging from his fingers. Placing the tray on the table, she bent to retrieve the wine goblet before it fell.

 

As she slid the goblet from his fingers, she suddenly found her wrist caught in a vise-like grip and looked up to see Thorin's blue eyes boring into her's.

 

Hastily she said, pulling to try to get her wrist free, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was only trying to keep the goblet from falling....”

 

Her voice trailed off as his other hand caught her other wrist and she felt herself being pulled up to him. His eyes left hers only once, as he glanced down at her parted lips, hearing her sharp intake of breath.

 

Finally, he shook his head, seeming to come out of a trance, and released her wrists.

 

“It is I who should apologize, Aria.” Thorin said, setting his feet back on the floor and sitting up. “You startled me and, well, old habits die hard.”

 

Aria gave him a gentle smile and a short nod in acceptance of his apology.

 

“I brought both honey and butter for the bread, sir. Would you like some?” She gestured to the new tray on the table.

 

“I think I can get that for myself, Aria. But thank you for offering. By the way, you do not have to keep calling me 'sir' - most everyone just uses my name.” He reached for the butter on the table.

 

She cocked her head and finally asked, “But, don't you consider that disrespectful? You are a prince, an heir to a throne - should we not address you as such?”

 

He took a bite of the bread, considering her question. “I may be those things, but I have gotten used to being treated otherwise. Years in exile tend to do that. So no, I don't consider it disrespectful. Thorin is my name, after all. And most who use it I am pleased to call companions and even friends.”

 

She gave him another shy smile. “I think I understand....Thorin.”

 

Thorin gestured to the other chair. “Sit, Aria, please? And help yourself to the things you have brought. There is plenty for the both of us.”

 

As she sat and helped herself to bread and honey, Thorin pushed the other wine goblet over to her.

 

“There is also wine enough for two.” He said, a smirk on his face like he was almost daring her to drink it.

 

“Thank you.” She grinned back at him, picking up the goblet and taking a sip.

 

“If you don't mind my asking, how old are you, Aria?” Thorin looked at her with hooded eyes.

 

“Hmm....about two hundred in human years. Still young, in elf years. But since I'm half human, I don't really feel like the child I am often treated as here. I suppose, if I were in Bree, I would even be considered old by some.” She sat and thought for a bit more before continuing. “If you're asking how mature I am, I'm certainly not a child. I consider myself to be as grown as I'm going to get. Although I do realize I'm a bit...naive about some things. But that is from a lack of experience, nothing more.”

 

Finding her throat suddenly parched, she picked up the goblet and downed the rest of the wine in it. Giving Thorin a steady look, she picked up the decanter and poured more wine into both their goblets.

 

After they had sat for some bit, eating bread and drinking wine (Thorin more than Aria), they heard a horn sound in the distance.

 

When Thorin looked at her quizzically, she explained. “That means it is mid-afternoon. Dinner will be served in a couple of hours.”

 

“Really?” Thorin sounded amused.

 

“Yes, it is sounded by the kitchen staff, so we may know when to eat.” Aria drank the last sip of wine in her glass. “Which reminds me - Lord Elrond has asked that you dine with him and Gandalf tonight. Would you like to wash up before then?”

 

“That would be good. Travelling as we have, 'washing up' as you put it means we wash our hands but that's about all as there aren't inns along the road. And sometimes even our hands don't get washed.”

 

Aria stood, gesturing for Thorin to do the same. “If you'll come with me, I'll show you where you may bathe or rather, shower.”

 

Aria stepped across the room and opened a door that Thorin hadn't noticed before. He followed her into the room, which held a washstand, a mirror, a bench, and a curtained-off area. She pulled the curtain back so he could see inside.

 

“When you pull the rope that's hanging down, warm water falls from the fixture in the ceiling. When you release it, it stops.” She pointed to the rope. “And if you want the water to keep falling, tie the rope to the hook.”

 

“Did you say there is warm water?” Thorin seemed amazed.

 

Nodding her head, Aria told him, “Yes. There's a cistern on the roof. The sun warms the water in it just for this purpose.”

 

Turning and pointing to a shelf near the washstand, she said “There's soap and stuff over there. Feel free to use what you wish. I'll need to go get a washcloth and towels for you, but that won't take long. And you may also use the robe hanging on the door. I'll be back in a few minutes with the linens.”

 

“Thank you, Aria. This will be nice.” Thorin stood, looking around.

 

While Aria was away getting the towels, Thorin disrobed and, picking up the soap and shampoo, decided to try out the shower. Pulling on the rope, he was pleasantly surprised at how warm the water was. It felt nice after days on the road, where cold water was the rule more often than not. At last, he could get properly clean.

 

Undoing his braids, he worked the shampoo through his hair then rinsed it. He was still standing there, enjoying the warm spray, when Aria returned.

 

Sticking her hand through the curtain, she called out. “Thorin? Here's a washcloth. I've placed the towels on the bench.”

 

No sooner had she said it, when she felt a hand close around her wrist again, only this time he didn't let go, but tugged her through the curtain and into the shower.

 

“That makes twice now you've grabbed my wrist. Only I don't think this time was an accident.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, her voice carrying the barest hint of a tease, her eyes locked with his.

 

“No, it wasn't.” He grinned at her. “I was wondering -- would you wash my back for me? You did say you were at my disposal after all.”

 

Giving him a small snort, she nodded her assent. After wetting the washcloth, she turned her back on him to get the soap.

 

As she reached for the soap, she suddenly found herself with two strong arms wrapped around her body and a deep voice saying in her ear, “Aria, do you know how long it has been since I wanted to hold a female?”

 

Then she felt one hand gently slip up her body and pull her hair out of the way. Then two lips gently kissed the back of her neck, trailing down to her shoulder.

 

“Thorin....” she sighed, leaning her head back against his broad shoulder as he continued to kiss her, now nipping where her neck met her shoulder.

 

As she turned in his embrace, his lips found hers. Her hands, the washcloth dropping to the floor forgotten, tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

 


	3. Interruptions, Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

 

“Thorin? You in there?” called a voice.

 

Thorin and Aria froze where they were as they both heard the door to Thorin's room open.

 

Then the voice called out again, “Thorin?”

 

With murder in his eyes, Thorin hissed out to Aria, “Stay here!” as she nodded rapidly.

 

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to cover his lower half, Thorin called out, “Be there in a minute, Balin!”

 

He glanced back at Aria, shaking his head sadly as she smiled gently at him and pulled the curtain closed. On the off chance Balin came in, he wouldn't see her, even if she was getting drenched. She left the water pouring down to hopefully cover the sound of her breathing.

 

“Yes, Balin?” Thorin asked, coming back into the main room. “You wanted something?”

 

Balin was looking around Thorin's room out of curiosity, “Um, yes...Say! You have a bath?” He asked, surprised.

 

“Well, yes, I do. I was just using it, too.” Thorin replied. “And I'd very much like to get back to it before the water gets cold.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Balin apologized, “Anyway, Gandalf and Elrond would like to speak with you as soon as you get the chance. And we've all been invited to dine with Elrond tonight.”

 

“Well, I'll finish my bath and get dressed. Thank you, Balin.” he said, dismissing him.

 

Balin nodded and left Thorin's quarters, pulling the door closed behind him. He didn't mention it to Thorin, but he caught a whiff of honey and jasmine when Thorin came from the bathroom; he had smelled the same thing when a young elfmaid walked past him from the kitchens earlier. Balin wondered to himself, ' _could Thorin have had an elfmaid in...?? Nah, not very likely....'_

 

After Balin left, Thorin went back into the bathroom, dropping the towel to the floor, and stepping back into the shower.

 

“Aria, I have to finish and get dressed. Elrond and Gandalf want to see me.”

 

Nodding at him, Aria said, “I heard. Here, I can at least wash your back for you.” She smiled at him.

 

He leaned forward and kissed her again before turning around. In just a few short minutes later, his shower finished, Thorin stepped out and dried off.

 

Giving Aria a merry look, Thorin couldn't resist teasing her. “Aria, dear, you're all wet!” he told her, chuckling as she stood in the shower, water dripping from her gown and hair.

 

“You have no idea...” Aria replied in a strangled tone.

 

Thorin's eyes went wide when it dawned on him what she meant.

 

She blew out a breath, turned and grabbed a towel from the bench, drying her hair.

 

“I have to go.” he told her. “I know.” was her reply. “Later?” he asked. “Later.” she replied, not daring to look at him.

 

She turned her back to get another towel to finish drying off as he beat a hasty retreat back into his room to dress.

 

She still hadn't come out when he finished dressing, so he called out “Aria? I'm leaving to meet Elrond and Gandalf now.”

 

“Okay.” she called back to him through the door. It was only after she heard him leave that she ventured out of the bathroom. Her gown was sopping wet still so she had pulled it off and hung it on a peg to dry. Now nude, she riffled through Thorin's things to see if she might find something, anything, to put on. Finding one of his plain, once-white, undershirts, she pulled it on. It barely reached her knees.

 

_'Well, it'll have to do. With any luck, most everyone else will be in the dining halls and I can slip back to my room for something dry unnoticed.'_ she thought to herself, looking down at how much it didn't cover.

 

Carefully, she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Easing her head out, she looked both left and right. Not seeing anyone, she quickly pulled the door closed behind her and dashed away down the hall. As she had hoped, almost everyone was in the dining halls. She passed only one other elf, who only gave her a curious look as she ran past.

 

She changed quickly out of Thorin's shirt and into a shimmering pale green gown. Running a brush through her hair, she decided to leave it loose and flowing. She took a few minutes to regroup before leaving her room again.

 

Not hungry, having filled up on bread, cheese, and fruit with Thorin, she instead decided to take a walk to one of her favorite places down by one of the many streams that ran through Rivendell.

 


	4. Maiden's Bower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo follows Thorin. Thorin follows Aria.

“And what were you doing on the Great East Road?” asked Lord Elrond curiously, looking at Gandalf.

 

“Excuse me.” said Thorin, standing up from the dining table and walking away.

 

He had been eating with the Company, sitting at a table with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. That had been before he'd spotted Aria, walking quietly by herself down one of the paths. She hadn't appeared at dinner and he'd wondered if maybe he'd been the reason why. He had excused himself to follow her and apologize for his earlier behavior.

 

Now he followed her down first one path and then another. He wasn't sure she knew he was following her and he dared not call out, not wanting to draw attention to either of them.

 

He almost missed seeing her turn off the path, his attention caught momentarily by movement on one of the upper paths. At least, he thought he'd seen something move, but now he wasn't sure. He glanced back down the path he'd been on just in time to see Aria step off the main path onto a much smaller one.

 

By the time he reached the small footpath, he'd lost sight of her completely. Stepping onto the smaller path, he hoped he would be able to find her. The small path led through the dense shrubbery and Thorin could hear a merry creek up ahead.

 

He pushed on and very shortly entered a small clearing and there she was - Aria, stretched out on a cushioned divan by the creek, trailing one hand in the water, watching the fish play below the surface beneath her fingers. She looked quite lovely laying there on her side, her hair loose and wavy, the pale green gown shimmering on her skin. She hadn't seen or heard him, or if she did, she made no sign.

 

“Aria?” Thorin called to her, walking over to where she lay.

 

“Thorin?” She sat up, “I thought you were at dinner.”

 

“I was.” He told her, sitting down on the divan. “But then I saw you on the path and wanted to speak with you.”

 

“Oh?” She turned to look at him better. The blue tunic he wore made his eyes stand out, and now she could see a mixture of longing and regret in them.

 

Dropping his eyes from hers (those beautiful green eyes he wanted to drown himself in), he cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“I'm sorry about earlier. About the shower and kissing you.....” he began, but stopped when she put her fingers over his mouth.

 

“Shh....” she shushed him before moving her fingers and leaning forward to kiss him. Shaking her head, she drew back just long enough to say “don't apologize” before he captured her lips with his, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him.

 

After minutes of passionate kisses, she reached for the hem of his tunic, tugging it up over his head as he removed the sword that hung from his waist. As they kissed again, her hands now sliding across the skin of his muscular shoulders, he pulled the gown's straps from her shoulders. Aria stood, pushing the gown down her body and letting it pool at her feet.

 

“Aria...” he breathed out, pulling her to him again. As she lay down on the divan, looking up at him with want in her eyes, he covered her body with his, kissing her lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

 

As his lips trailed kisses from hers to her cheeks and then down her neck, she heard his heavy boots as they hit the ground from where he had toed them off. Her hands felt warm against his back as he reached down and tugged at the lacings of his britches, undoing them and pushing them down and off.

 

Free now, he began to kiss down Aria's body as she opened herself to him, his beard tickling her skin. He felt her nipples peak as he ran his hands over her breasts, barely grazing them. Her body began to undulate as he made his way down, his hands skimming along her waist and hips. Sliding them down to her knees, he pulled her legs up over his shoulders. Then gently, slowly he pushed himself in.

 

Hearing her breath catch, he stopped. “Aria, am I hurting you?” he asked gently, looking at her face, her eyes shut.

 

“No,” she breathed out. “Just...give me a moment....to adjust...”

 

“I **am** hurting you....” he sighed, starting to pull away.

 

“No, Thorin.” she grasped his hips, stopping him. “It's just, well, most elves aren't as...well-endowed as you. At least, not the one I slept with many months ago.”

 

He gave a deep-throated growl at that, his eyes growing dark.

 

She gave a low laugh, cut short when he thrust in again. “Sorry, Thorin, but you aren't my first. You are the second though.” she said, sliding her hands up and tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

Leaning up, she kissed him soundly, eliciting a moan. Now seated fully inside, he stilled, enjoying the tightness of her core and feeling her adjust.

 

“Give me your hands, Aria.” he commanded.

 

Obediantly, she slid her hands into his, hers almost the same size as his, only her fingers were slender compared to his.

 

Interlacing his fingers with hers, he pulled her hands up above her head, holding her in place. Only then, when he had control of her, did he begin to move, slowly and gently at first. Feeling her respond, he began to thrust faster and harder, her moans sounding heavenly to him.

 

“Thorin!” she moaned, dancing on the edge of ecstacy. As he felt her core begin to tighten, he felt himself teetering on the brink.

 

Finally, it became to much for Aria and she came undone underneath him, moaning out his name as she did. He lost himself just after she did, spilling deep within her, a deep rumble coming from his throat.

 

As they floated back down to earth, Thorin eased her legs from his shoulders, taking the time to caress them as he did. She smiled up at him, foggy-eyed.

 

“Stay with me?” she asked softly, begging.

 

“I can't.” he replied sadly. “I'll be missed if I'm gone too long. We don't need anyone looking for me and finding us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Will you come to my quarters later tonight?”

 

“If you wish.”

 

“I do.” He stood and pulled his clothing and boots back on. “Bring wine if you can.”

 

Nodding, she smiled wistfully at him. “I will. I'm going to stay here for a bit though, now, and watch the moon rise.”

 

Reaching down, he caressed her cheek before turning and making his way back to the feast.

 

Up ahead on the path, Thorin heard scurrying again. _'More birds and small things, I suppose...'_

 

He didn't know how wrong he was, for it was neither birds nor any of the small furry animals that he heard. It was one particular Hobbit.

 

Bilbo had seen Thorin leave the feast and, curious Hobbit that he was, followed. It was only when he realized that Thorin was following the elfmaid that he made an effort to be quiet and not be seen. He had eased his way quietly and oh-so-carefully through the greenery and had heard them talking at first. But then he heard other sounds, sounds he knew he'd never heard from Thorin before. Shocked, he froze as he realized what Thorin and the elfmaid were doing. When he heard Thorin start to leave, he hurried along back towards the feast as quietly as he could, praying Thorin wouldn't catch him.

 

Bursting off the path, back to where he'd left the dwarves, he slowed down and tried to catch his breath.

 

Seeing him bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breathing under control, Balin hurried over to Bilbo.

 

“Ah, laddie, are you okay?” Balin asked kindly.

 

“Just give me a moment to catch my breath.” Bilbo stood bent over a few seconds more. Straightening back up, he gave Balin a scare.

 

“Bilbo, whatever the matter's wrong?” Balin asked, concerned. “You look afright!”

 

Pulling Balin over to one side so the others wouldn't hear (and so he could watch for Thorin's return and hush if he needed to), he said, “Balin, you saw Thorin leave, right?”

 

Balin nodded his head.

 

“Do you know why he left?” (Balin shook his head 'no.') “Well, I do. And I must say, I'm surprised. You see, I followed Thorin, who was following one of the elfmaids. Balin, he followed her into a maiden's bower! Then it sounded like they were kissing and........”

 

Balin interrupted him and gave him a skeptical look. “Are you sure about that, Bilbo?”

 

The little Hobbit nodded his head rapidly. “Very sure, Balin. I followed him until he went into the bower. And I know what two people sound like when they kiss. But that wasn't all I think I heard them doing....” Bilbo hushed as he saw Thorin walk back to where they'd gathered.

 

“Best not to say anything, lad.” Balin warned Bilbo in a whisper. “Thorin's our leader and can do as he pleases. And frequently does.”

 

In a louder voice Balin said, “Ah, Bilbo, lad! We're still in the early part of our journey. But you'll be back in the Shire before you know it!”

 

“And we'll have many adventures before I get home, too, I wager!” Bilbo replied laughing.

 

Thorin only looked at the pair and snorted before he joined the rest of the company.

 

 


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.....bittersweet endings.....

Thorin stayed with his Company until late that night, plotting and planning their journey after leaving Rivendell.

 

He halfway expected Aria to be in his quarters when he returned and was disappointed to not find her. He sat in the chair by the fire for a while, hoping she'd arrive. Finally unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he went to bed.

 

Later he heard a soft voice calling him. “Thorin? I'm sorry I'm late. I brought wine, as you asked.”

 

He rolled over and looked towards the voice. There, silhouetted by the dying remains of the fire, was Aria, dressed tonight in white and silver, making her seem to glow.

 

“Aria?” he called.

 

“Yes, Thorin. I am here. The Lady Galadriel arrived just after dinner and I have been attending to her.”

 

“Come here now.” Thorin lifted the blankets and patted the bed beside him.

 

As she slid underneath the covers and snuggled up to him, he said, “I was beginning to wonder if my bed would remain cold tonight.”

 

Laughing gently at him, she stretched up and kissed him gently on his cheek. “Not if I could help it. Sleep now, okay? We have Lord Elrond's permission to hunt in the morning.”

 

“Good. That will be good.” he replied, pulling her body next to his as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling the covers up over them, he kissed the back of her head, saying “Sleep well, dear Aria.” “You, too, Thorin.” was her sleepy reply.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She had rolled over onto her back sometime during the night. And now, during the early, early hours of the morning, she felt soft caresses down her side and kisses on her cheeks and lips.

 

She smiled gently and opened sleep-hazed eyes to find Thorin gazing down at her, hunger rather evident in his eyes.

 

When he realized she was awake, he pressed his lips to hers, tugging her gown up with one hand as the other cupped her cheek. She reached down and grasped the hem of her gown, helping him to pull it up. Their lips broke contact just long enough for them to pull her gown up over her head and off.

 

After dropping it to the floor, Aria slid her hands down Thorin's sides, surprised to find him already nude. Opening her legs, she lifted her hips to meet his and only gave a small gasp when he thrust himself inside her this time.

 

As he went to grasp her hands, she shook her head “no” and instead pushed on his shoulders until she rolled them over with him still sheathed within her. Thorin was momentarily taken aback as she leaned forward and kissed him. Putting her hands on his broad chest, Aria pushed herself up, drawing up her knees, so she was sitting on his hips. Slowly at first, not taking her eyes off his, she began to rock her hips.

 

“Aria....” he breathed out, clasping her hips tightly and thrusting up. In response, she closed her eyes and arched her back as he drove himself deep inside her. As he brought his knees up, she leaned forward over him, her hair cascading around his face. Leaning down, she captured his lips with hers, daring to nip the bottom one. He growled in response and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him, as he continued to thrust relentlessly seeking release. This time, they came together, moaning loudly into the early morning.

 

A knocking on the door woke Thorin a very few hours later. Getting up, he looked back to see Aria still tangled in the sheets where they slept. Pulling on his britches, he strode over and opened the door.

 

Dwalin and Kili stood in the hall.

 

“Good morning, Thorin.” said Dwalin, “Do we hunt today?”

 

As Thorin nodded and replied yes, Kili's inquisitive eyes took in Thorin's room. He didn't notice Aria at first, his eyes darting everywhere and looking at everything. It was only when she rolled over that Kili spotted her in his uncle's bed.

 

“Uncle Thorin,” Kili's curiousity-filled voice interrupted Thorin & Dwalin's conversation, “why is there a naked elfmaid in your bed?”

 

“Why, indeed?” Dwalin had taken a quick glance towards the bed and had also spotted her. Now he gave Thorin a smirk that said he knew exactly why.

 

Thorin gave them both a sour look and didn't bother to answer. Instead, he told them gruffly, “We'll meet you in a little while.”

 

With that, he closed the door to their curious looks.

 

The day went well, with the group of Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Aria enjoying the hunt through the Valley of Imladris. Elrond had given them leave to hunt the whole of the valley, with the only restriction being that they not shoot at the stags. When asked why, Aria explained that the deer were few and far between, and thus prized by Lord Elrond. Still, they came back with plenty of gamebirds and rabbits for dinner that night.

 

They had spent most of the morning hunting. Now, the five of them sat by a stream enjoying a cold lunch.

 

“Kili does you great honor, Thorin.” Aria told him, nodding towards his nephew who was, as always, sitting by Fili.

 

“How so?” Dwalin asked, curious.

 

“He is well-skilled with a bow, Master Dwalin.” Aria smiled as she said it. “As skilled as many elves are. Tell me, Thorin, did you teach him?”

 

“Well, yes, I did.” Thorin smiled, feeling pleased that she had noticed.

 

She nodded. “I thought as much. Your styles are similar..”

 

Dwalin grumbled under his breath. “T'would be better if he knew how to use an ax.”

 

Aria chuckled at Dwalin. “Master Dwalin, I'd take my bow over your ax any day.”

 

When he scowled, irritated that she'd heard him, she hurried to say “I only prefer my bow because I do not know how to wield an ax. And with my bow, I can shoot great distances. For close fighting, I have my knives.”

 

“Aye, lass, but your knives would be no match for my ax, in close fighting.” Dwalin scowled at her.

 

“You are probably correct, Master Dwalin.” she conceeded. “Perhaps I should learn how to use one. Then I would have more than two weapons at my disposal, should the need ever arise.”

 

Sensing a more heated argument in the offing, Thoring decided to intervene. “Well, I, for one, hope you never need to use your weapons, Aria. Rivendell is a peaceful place - we shall all hope it stays that way.”

 

“Indeed, it has been peaceful since before my birth.” Aria told them. “Still, one should always be prepared.”

 

Taking out her knives, she began to sharpen their blades. “Do you wish to hunt some more, Thorin? Or shall we get these dressed and head back?”

 

“That's bloody work. Are you sure you wish to help?” Thorin seemed concerned.

 

She shook her head. “Thorin, this isn't the first time I've done this. I've camped beneath the stars before and, unlike many others in Rivendell, I do eat meat. Why do you think I volunteered to take you hunting?”

 

It wasn't long before they were ready to head back, the now-cleaned rabbits and birds packed securely away.

 

Before dinner that night, Gandalf met with Thorin and the company. They decided it might be best if the dwarves, along with Bilbo, left Rivendell by dawn the next day. The White Council was meeting and it probably would not go well.

 

Aria, saddened to learn of their leaving, nevertheless volunteered to procure what provisions she could for their journey. She sat next to Thorin as the Bofur and Bomber prepared dinner over an open fire in one of the courtyards. They enjoyed sitting in quiet companionship, aware that this might be the last time they saw each other for a long time.

 

A little while after she heard the elves go to dinner, she stood up. “I'll make my way to the stores and get what provisions I can.”

 

Thorin also stood and, leaning over so no one could hear, whispered, “Will you meet me in my quarters afterwards?”

 

She only gave him a small smile and a nod before she left.

 

While she was gone, Thorin spotted Gandalf and Lord Elrond walking on another path and talking.

 

“A strain of madness runs deep in that family.” Elrond said to Gandalf. “...can you tell me Thorin will not succumb to the same thing?”

 

“With or without our blessing, Thorin means to march on Erebor.....”

 

Bilbo also overheard them, and turned to look at Thorin apologetically. Thorin turned his head sadly and walked away.

 

Not wishing to rejoin his company, Thorin made his way back to his quarters. If nothing else, he needed to finish packing for their journey.

 

Pushing open the door, he saw the table piled high with provisions, enough to last them quite a while. He closed the door behind him and locked it, not wishing to be disturbed.

 

Hearing a noise behind him, he swiftly turned around. There, in the moonlight flooding in thru the window, stood Aria. She was nude, save for a silver chain around her neck, her long hair cascading down her shoulders.

 

“Thorin, love me once more, before you leave?” she implored, opening her arms to him.

 

He quickly crossed the gap between them and pulled her tightly too him, nodding all the while.

 

He made love to her, in those few shorts hours, with all the passion he had ever loved anyone with, their voices crying out into the night.

 

In all too short a time, they had to leave and join the others. As Aria and Thorin got dressed, Aria turned to him, the silver chain in her hands.

 

“This is for you.” she said, placing it around his neck. “To remember me by.”

 

He fingered the chain, watching how it caught the light. “It's beautiful, Aria, but I do not need it to remember you.”

 

“Still, I would rather you have it.” She smiled, trying not to cry. “It is made of mithril.”

 

“Thank you, Aria.” Thorin tucked it carefully under his tunic. “I shall treasure it always, as I shall treasure always the elfmaid who gave it to me.”

 

Reaching into a pouch that hung at his waist, he pulled out two matching crimp-beads, wrought of fine silver, and held them out to her. “Wear these, in your hair, for me?”

 

“Always, Thorin, always...” she said, taking them and fixing them in her hair. “Thank you....both for the beads and...for showing me how love can be.”

 

He came to her and pulled her tight, wiping the tears that spilled down her face and fighting back ones of his own.

 

Finally, some minutes later, he pulled back. “I have to go. The Company will be waiting for me.”

 

Nodding, Aria wiped her face with her hands. “I know. If you'll permit me, I can help you leave without being seen by Elrond and the others.”

 

“Thank you, Aria.” Thorin picked up the last of his packs and opened the door.

 

Rejoining the rest of the Company, Aria led them quietly and quickly down hidden paths and finally up the path that would lead them into the Wild.

 

“This is where I must leave you.” Aria said, sad to see them go. “Stay on this path. It will lead you out of the Valley of Imladris. Safe travels, my friends.”

 

As they all said their goodbyes to her, one by one, the Company filed up the path.

 

Thorin was last. He came and hugged her tight. “Goodbye, Aria. Will you come visit me in Erebor?”

 

“Yes, of course. You have only to say the word and I shall be there. Goodbye, Thorin.” She kissed him lightly on the lips and let him go, not knowing she would never see him again.

 

She stood watching them make their way out of the valley for a long time before she turned and made her way back to Rivendell.

 

 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what it says......

**EPILOGUE**

 

Now, we all know the story after the Company left Rivendell. How Smaug was killed by Bard and of the great battle that took place for Erebor.

 

Of Fili's death and Kili's death. And of how Thorin died as well.

 

And so ended the line of Durin.......

 

 

 

 

Or did it?

 

One day, a few years after the great battle, an elfmaid rode through the gates of the City of Dale. By her side rode her son -- a son whose inquisitive blue eyes looked out from over the beginnings of a scraggly dark beard.....

 


End file.
